Express the decimal as a percent. $0.34$
Answer: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.34 = \dfrac{34}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.34} = 34\%$ $34$ per hundred = $34$ per cent = $34$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.